


I Have a Star That Fell From The Skies

by K1mHeechu1



Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine Life, Quarantink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: There's nothing Javier won't do to keep the man he loves safe.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I Have a Star That Fell From The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirty-eight prompt of this challenge: Hand Cream.  
> Happy reading!

"Yuzu!" Yuzuru put Effie back down on the bed, before leaning close to the door, mask back in place.

"What?"

"You can come out, I put away all disinfected groceries, started the washing machine for the clothes I wore outside, disinfected my shoes, took a shower and disinfected the floor and doorknobs."

"Javi, don't you think you're being a little..."

"Obsessive? Well, yeah, but I'm not risking you catching anything, Yuzu."

Yuzuru opened the door to see Javier in front of him, hair still wet from his shower.

"Thank you. You do so much more than you have to." Javier lifted his hands and squished Yuzuru's cheeks, making him pout.

"I do all the things I have to do to take care of the man I love." He brushed his thumbs over the soft skin and Yuzuru's eyes widened.

"Javi, too much bleach! Your hands smell like bleach!" Yuzuru took one of his hands between his and gasped. "So dry! Come here!"

He pulled at Javier until they were both sitting on the bed, and he quickly got his jar of vanilla-scented hand cream from the bedside table, dumping double the amount he would usually use on his hand and then taking Javier's hands and rubbing the cream in as he massaged the dry skin.

"See, Javi! Now your hands will be nice and soft and won't dry and get hurt."

"Yuzu?" Yuzuru looked up, gasping as Javier dropped a surprise kiss on his lips. "I love you so much, you know?"

"Of course I know, silly. I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
